¿Cómo se hacen los bebés, Kagome?
by Manekineko Tsukino
Summary: ThreeShot (LIME) Shippo tiene una pregunta importante: ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? Kagome está decidida a explicarle a Shippo… y a Inuyasha. Esas clases de educación sexual tendrán repercusiones sexys *guiño, guiño* Reto cumpleañero para Samb07 del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. La gran pregunta

_**Esta idea es de samb07 del activo y hermoso foro ¡Siéntate! A partir de su reto cumpleañero se me ocurrió este modesto fic que marca mi regreso como ficker después de 10 años.**_

 _ **Inuyasha y todo su mundo pertenece a Rumiko, Sunrise y yo qué sé a quién más. Yo sólo escribo fics por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: La historia se ubica post manga y hay soft Lemon… o sea, LIME.**_

Capítulo 1: La gran pregunta

Shippo corría buscando a InuYasha, se veía preocupado y algo nervioso.

Inuyasha estaba dormitando en lo alto de aquel árbol en el que le gustaba descansar cuando llegó Shippo dando brincos y gritando su nombre, él estaba listo para darle un zape para que despertara pero el hanyou sin abrir los ojos tomó la cola de Shippo en el aire y abrió lentamente los ojos un poco molesto

\- ¿Qué rayos quieres, enano? – dijo sin alterarse… estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos sobre Kagome y su reciente regreso a la aldea.

\- Inuyasha… hay algo muy muy importante que debo consultarte – Shippo tenía una expresión muy seria y varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

\- Dilo de una vez, sabes que no soy paciente – contestó Inuyasha empezando a perder esa calma inusual.

\- Yo… quiero saber… ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Inuyasha lo dejó caer bruscamente sobre una rama y desencajó el rostro evidentemente enojado y empezó a gritar, como acostumbraba. Ese sí era su yo cotidiano.

\- ¡Ay y por qué me preguntas eso a mí! – Inuyasha lo miró furioso esperando ahuyentarlo. La verdad es que no quería responder.

\- Pero… - dijo Shippo por lo bajo, entonces lo miró furioso y también gritó - ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Vengo contigo porque te tengo confianza! ¡Y somos hombres! – la verdad es que el pequeño mononoke sentía respeto y admiración por Inuyasha aunque no se lo demostrara con facilidad.

Inuyasha quedó mudo unos instantes, las palabras del pequeño lo tomaron por sorpresa, así no podía quedarle mal.

\- Pues… - dijo con determinación el hanyou – Los bebés nacen de la unión de una hembra y un macho…

Silencio… ambos se miraban a los ojos, inmóviles

\- ¿Y qué más? – dijo el pequeño zorro, tratando de no presionar a su "maestro", aunque no sentía que le estuviera diciendo nada nuevo. Inuyasha por su parte comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

\- Hembra y macho se casan ¡Eso es indispensable! – Inuyasha movía las manos con euforia, dándole más dramatismo a su "explicación". Hizo una pausa que pareció eterna y en la que de nuevo los dos quedaron como estatuas.

La verdad es que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabía muy bien la respuesta. Su madre murió cuando él era muy pequeño y hasta que conoció a Kikyo jamás fue un tema que le interesara en verdad. Aun así, con nadie lo había hablado concretamente y parecía que su sexualidad no fluía tan pervertidamente como para saber por instinto, o al menos no para explicarlo a un niño.

\- ¡Y qué más, Inuyasha! – dijo Shippo comenzando a desesperarse. .

¿Dónde estaba Myoga cuándo lo necesitaba? pensó Inuyasha, que se había quedado congelado, con una cara de angustia y sudando frío. Quería seguir hablando pero más bien salía de su garganta un gruñir.

\- grrrr… mmmmm… de la unión de humanos nacen humanos, de la unión de humano y demonio un hanyou y de demonio y demonio un demonio… - Inuyasha ya no sabía bien lo que decía.

Shippo no pudo más. Cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus colmillos… entonces explotó.

\- ¡Eres un verdadero tonto! ¡No sabes nadaaaaaa! Tendré que ir con Kagome para contarle tus vergüenzas y que ella me saqué de la duda… ¡TONTOOOOOOOOOO!

Inuyasha se quedó perplejo y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detener a Shippo, que en segundos lo aventajó.

Kagome se encontraba sola en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Al parecer todos tenían cosas que hacer y ella se ofreció a cuidar la aldea junto a Inuyasha y Shippo. Estaba tarareando una canción mientras acomodaba algunas hierbas de olores dulces.

Shippo entró a toda velocidad gritando su nombre y la chica lo miró a la expectativa, pero con calma. Ya sabía que Shippo actuaba casi siempre con exageración.

\- ¡Kagome, Inuyasha es un tonto! ¡No dejes que me pegue antes de contarte lo tonto que es!

En ese momento Inuyasha entró a la cabaña maldiciendo al zorro. Kagome no dudó ni un segundo y calmada dijo:

\- Abajo…

Inuyasha se estrelló violentamente contra la duela y Shippo aprovechó el momento para contar su historia antes que el hanyou se recuperara.

\- Kagome, yo fui a hacerle una pregunta a Inuyasha porque confió en él pero olvidé que es un ignorante y no sabe nada, me tuvo ahí mucho tiempo escuchándolo decir puras tonterías y no entendí nada y no es justo y tú tienes que educar mejor ese perro y de paso a mí que soy tan solo un niño – Shippo hablaba muy rápido y se quedaba sin aliento.

Inuyasha se incorporó al fin y Shippo se escondió tras el hombro de la muchacha.

\- ¡Por qué me dices tonto si tú tampoco sabes la respuesta! ¡Tú estás preguntando en primer lugar, zorro maldito! – Inuyasha sólo gritaba sin acercarse, le tenía miedo a Kagome y la facilidad con la que lo mandaba al piso si daba un paso en falso.

Kagome sólo los observaba. Era el pan de cada día, no podía sorprenderse más. Entonces dijo calmada (aunque ya estaba perdiendo su buen humor).

\- ¡Silencio los dos! – dijo ella cerrando los ojos y ellos callaron al instante – A ver, Shippo ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

\- Yo quiero saber cómo se hacen los bebés – soltó Shippo sin más aunque se sonrojó un poco por su brusquedad. Estaba tan acelerado que olvidó que resultaba una pregunta algo incómoda para la mayoría de los adultos.

Kagome abrió los ojos como plato y se sonrojó mucho. Al verla, Inuyasha también se coloreo un poco.

\- Es que… - dijo Shippo – Nadie quiere decirme y yo ya estoy creciendo. Sango y Miroku tienen 3 hijos… ¡Y la primera vez fueron dos! ¡Dos! ¿Cómo es eso posible? – dijo muy angustiado agarrándose la cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de volverse loco.

Kagome sintió ternura por él… pero entonces dio un respingo.

\- Inuyasha… ¿es verdad? ¿no supiste responderle? ¿no lo sabes? – Parecía que lo preguntaba más para ella que para el hanyou. Ese asombro que creyó nunca llegaría le estaba cayendo como balde de agua fría.

Inuyasha lanzó su "Keh!" característico mientras se sonrojaba al tono de su haori y volteaba la vista. Él se sentía tan avergonzado que no podía pronunciar palabras. Kagome pensó que aquello era muy grave. En su época la educación sexual era común incluso en las primarias y aunque aún existieran tabús, en el Sengoku debía ser peor. Entonces una llama se encendió en sus ojos, cerró el puño a la altura de su pecho y decidió que ella sería la mejor maestra de educación sexual posible en esa aldea… sí. Estaba decidida, ella sería una revolucionaria, una futurista (obviamente) y le revelaría los misterios de la sexualidad a todos. Frunció el ceño y sonrió levemente.

Shippo se pusó esta vez a lado del hanyou. Ambos miraban a Kagome con esa aura de fuego a su alrededor y no supieron qué estaba pensando ¿acaso estaba furiosa por algo que dijeron o hicieron?

\- ¡Muy bien! – Dijo Kagome con determinación mirándolos atentamente – Siéntense y pongan mucha atención. Yo les diré todo lo que quieran saber – ella dejó ver una amplia sonrisa y ambos muchachitos se sentaron de inmediato frente a ella poniendo cara de curiosos y atentos, como quien observa por primera vez como una oruga sale del capullo para volverse mariposa.


	2. ¡Inician las clases de educación sexual!

Capítulo 2: ¡Inician las clases de educación sexual!

Inuyasha en el fondo agradeció que no fuera puesto más tiempo en evidencia y que, al mismo tiempo, tuviera la oportunidad de aprender.

Cuando Kagome empezó a explicar, ella se imaginaba en su mente aquellas imágenes en sus libros de anatomía, biología, educación sexual y algunos documentales. En la cabeza de Shippo, en cambio, aparecían los modelos de Sango y Miroku, mientras que en la de Inuyasha se imaginó a sí mismo… y a Kagome (no sabía por qué, él no piensa, sólo siente y ya, su imaginación voló).

\- Primero que nada, no quiero que se burlen, no quiero que se rían, no quiero que me interrumpan a menos que sea una pregunta sobre lo que digo ¿Entendido? – ambos asintieron con temor.

\- Bien – en la cabeza de Kagome su vastísima información se revolvía, no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar – Bueno… todo empieza ahí – Kagome señaló a los pantalones de Inuyasha haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, pero Kagome retomó rápidamente su postura seria e Inuyasha no dijo nada pues estaba amenazado desde el inicio.

\- Es decir… - prosiguió Kagome – Ustedes los machos tienen algo que se llama pene.

\- Ah sí, con lo que hago pipi – dijo Shippo despreocupado.

\- Así es – Kagome pensaba que era complicadísimo. No podía hablarles de hormonas, producción de esperma o las partes de sus órganos sexuales porque con todas esas palabras raras no le entenderían nada. Tenía el reto de hacerlo simple.

\- Debajo de su pene tienen unas… - "bolas" pensó Kagome, aunque le pareció poco científico llamarlas así, y antes que encontrara la palabra adecuada, Shippo se le adelantó.

\- ¡Ah sí, unas bolitas! Nunca he entendido para qué sirven – dijo entusiasmado, pues al fin lo sabría.

\- Sí… bueno, ahí dentro su cuerpo produce algo que se llama esperma – efectivamente, ellos se quedaron como tontos sin entender lo que decía. – O sea, que ahí dentro tienen un líquido blanco. Cuando un macho es adolescente, a veces ese líquido sale por su pene, cuando sueña o tiene pensamientos… - se detuvo y se sonrojó un poco - … como los de Miroku – finalizó sin estar muy segura. Ya le estaba dando el pudor.

Inuyasha se sonrojó al máximo. No entendía todavía mucho pero recordó algunas veces que llegó a observar a Kagome en el río mientras se bañaba. Sin duda había sentido algo extraño en esa parte, pero hasta el momento no había salido nada. Mientras, Shippo imaginó a Miroku permanentemente goteando.

Kagome se empezaba a sentir derrotada.

\- El caso es... que ese líquido es como la semilla que hace los bebés – Genial, pensó Kagome, ahora se estaba poniendo del lado cursi y fantasioso. Se sentía como cuando reprobaba los exámenes en su época.

\- ¿Y la hembra qué hace? – dijo Shippo sin resistir la curiosidad.

\- La mujer tiene dentro de su cuerpo un complejo y hermoso sistema aquí – dijo con cariño mientras se tocaba el vientre. De pronto recuperó el ánimo para continuar su explicación. Cuando Inuyasha la miró presionando su vientre, sintió justo esa pequeña punzada en su miembro. ¿Por qué? Él no pensaba en traseros como Miroku, eso no tenía sentido de acuerdo a la explicación de Kagome… pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

\- Nuestro cuerpo está adaptado para recibir el esperma del macho – dijo Kagome tranquila, volviendo a imaginar sus libros – Es algo bastante mágico, aunque sea parte de la naturaleza humana – definitivamente ya se estaba poniendo cursi – El semen del macho llega a una especie de cápsula dentro del cuerpo de la hembra. Así como los machos producen semen, nosotras producimos esas cápsulas. El semen entra en esa cápsula y cual fusión mágica a partir de esos dos elementos empieza a formarse un pequeño ser humano.

Shippo tenía la boca abierta a más no poder. Inuyasha no podía imaginar con claridad: líquido blanco, cápsula, fusión… bueno, no era tan complicado pero seguía sin entender.

\- Entonces, al principio es diminuta esa cápsula, pero igual que un renacuajo comienza a desarrollarse y a crecer. Por eso las mujeres embarazadas se ven cada vez con una barriga más grande. Eso quiere decir que el bebé crece. De hecho, no parece humano hasta como 5 meses después.

\- Vaya… - dijo Shippo pensativo – Pero, Kagome ¿Cómo es que llega la semilla hasta la cápsula? ¿Cómo…? – Shippo no miraba a Kagome, parecía querer descubrirlo mediante su pura lógica.

Kagome se sonrojó un poco. Ni modo, había llegado la hora de la verdad, tenía que quitarse el pudo y mostrar lo futurista y genial que era.

\- Pongan atención – dijo ella volviendo a su expresión de guerrera – Aquí es donde voy a explicarles cómo sucede esa unión entre macho y hembra – Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos personales y volvieron la vista a Kagome. A la mente de Shippo volvió la imagen de Sango y Miroku, a la de Inuyasha su imagen y la de Kagome.

\- La mujer, en el lugar que ustedes tienen el pene, tiene algo que se llama Vagina. Básicamente se trata de una hermosa entrada – eso de hermosa le salió natural, le gustaba su cuerpo – El pene, que es alargado, puede entrar por ahí, depositando el semen.

Shippo entendía mejor, aunque la imagen de Sango y Miroku en esa posición le daba algo de vergüenza. Mientras, Inuyasha estaba muy rojo y con sus puños apoyados frente a él parecía tratar de ocultar algo.

\- Muchachos, esto es algo serio – dijo Kagome como si fuera una maestra hablando a un grupo – El proceso de la unión entre hembra y macho incluye…

\- Matrimonio – dijo el pequeño zorro, recordando las pocas palabras que le había dicho Inuyasha antes.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida Kagome. Si eso lo hubiera escuchado en su época, hubiera reprobado a Shippo.

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha de pronto salió de su concentración. Después de la imagen de esa unión entre sexos, el hanyou estaba teniendo una erección que trataba de ocultar.

\- Inuyasha – lo miró Kagome con esa mirada tan dominante que hizo su erección aún más fuerte - ¡Abajo!

Inuyasha con el golpe dejó controlado el asunto de la erección y se molestó, gruñendo, pero aún sin decir nada entendible.

\- El matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con esto – dijo una liberal Kagome – Escuchen bien, el proceso de unir pene y vagina no siempre genera bebés. Digo, la mayoría de las veces sí, pero no se trata sólo de eso.

Inuyasha se incorporó. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Shippo tampoco.

\- Verán. Esa unión provoca placer – dijo con determinación, sin sonrojo – El cuerpo humano reacciona con placer ante caricias y besos. Justo eso sucede durante la unión… aaaggg… - Kagome gruñó – De hecho no se llama unión, se le llama tener relaciones sexuales.

Shippo comenzaba a confundirse. Todo era muy claro y de pronto ¡pum! Perdió el hilo. Aunque alcanzó a imaginar a Sango besándose, tocándose… y sintiendo placer. El zorro se agarró la cabeza y lanzó un grito.

\- ¡aaaaah! Ya entendí, ya entendí, ya entendí – dijo mientras se revolvía el cabello frenéticamente. Kagome se sonrojó de nuevo, culpable porque tal vez se había dejado llevar. Inuyasha salió corriendo de la cabaña casi por arte de magia. Shippo tomó aire y más tranquilo le dijo a Kagome

\- Kagome… déjame asimilar la primera parte de tu explicación y después si tengo dudas te dijo ¿Está bien? Creo que fue mucha información para mí, me voy a dormir – Shippo realmente se veía cansado.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil mientras Shippo se iba a un rincón y se dejaba caer, durmiendo al instante. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba? Tal vez no midió sus palabras.

De pronto quiso disculparse o algo… al menos recibir una explicación sobre qué había hecho mal. Apenas estaba el atardecer y el zorro ya dormía. Ella decidió salir a buscar a Inuyasha.

No estaba en el árbol de siempre, no estaba por la aldea… seguro había ido al bosque. Sabía que cuando quería estar realmente solo iba cerca del río y se escondía en algún árbol. Cuando llegó al río le sorprendió ver a Inuyasha saliendo del fondo del río, aún con un poco de rojo en sus mejillas.

\- Inuyasha… - susurró con culpa Kagome.


	3. Otro tipo de aprendizaje

_**Advertencia: ¡Llega el LIME!**_

Capítulo 3: Otro tipo de aprendizaje

Inuyasha se había imaginado besando y tocando a Kagome… sintiendo placer. Entonces sintió de nuevo esa erección instantánea y tuvo que salir corriendo. Es más, su corazón se aceleró tanto durante unos segundos que sintió su sangre hervir, como si se fuera a convertir en demonio. Sin pensar corrió y saltó al río. El atardecer llegaba y el agua fría hizo efecto en su cuerpo, calmándolo.

Mientras seguía en el fondo pensó, que una de las cosas que más había echado de menos en su infancia fue el contacto amoroso de su madre. Lo supo cuando abrazó a Kikyo por primera vez. En efecto, aunque no hubiera esa unión pene-vagina (se sentía inteligentísimo por haber aprendido palabras nuevas), el contacto era reconfortante, placentero. Pero para él era un tema difícil… solo tanto tiempo, sintiendo miedo, rechazo y rabia.

Entonces llegaba Kagome con sus ideas raras. Llegaba Kagome y lo primero que hacía era tocar suavemente sus orejas mientras dormía. Sí, lo había sentido. Despertó sintiendo ese roce tan placentero. Durante todo ese tiempo no había nada mejor que tocar a Kagome, ya fuera para cargarla y correr, persiguiendo los fragmentos, o cuando ella enfermaba y sentía su frente o mientras él estaba herido y ella lo curaba, o le cuidaba el sueño.

Muchas cosas se revolvieron en su cabeza y en su cuerpo. Tal vez no entendía muchas cosas, pero sentía claramente, por primera vez, que deseaba sentir a Kagome no sólo en esa cotidianeidad sino en esa unión que imaginó hace unos momentos.

Salió del agua. Fresco pero decidido a sentir, decidido a explorar no con la razón sino con el cuerpo todas esas emociones y sensaciones. ¿Kagome le quería enseñar? Perfecto. Pero tendría que hacerlo sin palabras.

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron por al menos dos minutos. Había algo en la mirada del hanyou que tenía a Kagome inmóvil y acelerando cada vez más su corazón. La luz del sol desaparecía no sin antes reflejarse de manera sobrenatural sobre los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, haciéndolos ver como oro incendiado.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y salió lentamente del agua. Se veía serio. Kagome se acercó pero Inuyasha se sacudió como un perro y mojó a Kagome. Ella olvidó su preocupación y se molestó un poco, decidida a gritarle, pero miró a Inuyasha quitarse la parte de arriba de su haori y quedó muda. Él extendió su haori a un lado y quedó con el torso desnudo. Se sentó a la orilla del río y miró a Kagome, quien al ver al hanyou tan serio, con los ojos iluminados, el torso desnudo, y con gotas de agua recorriendo su hermoso cuerpo y cabello… no pudo más que ponerse de mil colores. Quería preguntar "¿Por qué te quitas la ropa?" O voltearse, irse corriendo para no verlo más… se perturbaba. Ella sentía también una punzada en la entrepierna, aunque para su fortuna no se notaba… o eso creía ella.

Inuyasha puso atención al olor de Kagome proveniente de esa parte de su cuerpo desde que salió del agua y notó cómo ese olor cambió cuando él se quitó la ropa. Ahora comprendía de manera empírica que el placer también sucede con la vista.

\- Ven Kagome, siéntate conmigo – él estaba tan decidido que hizo una petición que jamás hubiera hecho antes. Siempre ella era quien se acercaba, aun sin invitación.

Kagome respiró hondo y se acercó. Tenía que recuperar la postura. Se sentó a su lado sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima e hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para voltear a ver al río y la naciente noche.

\- Inuyasha, perdón si te incomodé – lanzó la miko, aunque ya ni recordaba cuál había sido el problema.

\- Yo… - dijo en voz baja el hanyou – yo no sé muchas cosas – Kagome se sintió culpable de nuevo, tal vez sin querer lo hizo sentir menos – pero… puedo sentir – dijo mientras miraba su mano. La verdad es que estaba divagando mucho, seguramente la miko no entendía lo que quería decir. Tampoco era bueno con las palabras.

Kagome sonríó. Sentía una mezcla entre ternura y amor. Él ya era un adulto y al mismo tiempo tan ingenuo.

\- Creo que no necesitas que yo te explique nada. Tú tienes una inteligencia diferente – había hablado en voz alta, en realidad ella no pensaba decirlo. Inuyasha se incorporó un poco para mirar de cerca a la miko. Ella se espantó y creyó que con sus palabras se pudo interpretar, de nuevo, que él era un tonto.

\- Espera Inuyasha, no quise decir que seas…

\- No, Kagome – él la interrumpió y estaba muy cerca de su rostro – Tú me has enseñado muchas cosas… no con palabras. Me has enseñado a sentir.

Se hizo silencio.

\- Hace calor – dijo de pronto el hanyou apartándose – Kagome, refréscate un poco.

¿Qué? Ella se confundió. No hacía nada de calor, estaba muy fresco. ¿Qué rayos le decía? era prácticamente una orden ¿Esperaba que ella se metiera con la ropa como hizo él? Todo estaba muy romántico y de pronto sale con eso… comenzó a enojarse pero entonces se dio cuenta que la ingenua era ella. Sonrío para sus adentros.

"Me acaba de decir que le enseñé a sentir. Yo quiero ser una buena maestra. Yo estaba tratando de explicarle algo hace un momento". Unió todas las piezas y comprendió. Por un microsegundo le ganó el pudor de nuevo. Luego recordó que no tenía por qué sentirse así. Lo amaba, lo deseaba y había regresado al Sengoku justo para vivir ese amor. Ya era hora de ser una adolescente normal y vivir su sexualidad sin tabús, sin el pendiente de la perla, Kikyo o Naraku. Era hora de sacar de su interior toda la perversión que se reprimió durante años.

¿Inuyasha se creía muy bajo control en esta situación? Ni en sueños. Ella haría que su aprendizaje fuera tortuoso y placentero en la misma medida.

\- Muy bien – dijo Kagome y empezó a quitarse la ropa enfrente de él. Inuyasha se descolocó totalmente, no creyó que las cosas resultaran así.

Inuyasha la vio desnudarse y de nuevo llegaron las sensaciones en su miembro. La miraba descaradamente, dispuesto a experimentar lo que sentía sin reprimir nada. Su piel era perfecta. Ella se lanzó al río y cuando salió se dejó ver hasta la cintura. El agua resbalando sobre su piel la hacía ver más irresistible y sus pechos desnudos mostraban sus pezones duros por el contacto con el agua. De hecho, la chica casi muere congelada cuando se arrojó, pero no quiso perder su expresión sexy, por lo que la chica le dio la espalda al hanyou para hacer una mueca de horror por el frío y volvió a sumergirse para acostumbrarse o su plan se echaría a perder.

Mientras ella estaba en el fondo, Inuyasha se desnudó rápidamente y se metió en el río. Cuando la chica salió lo miró en el agua, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Así Inuyasha podía sentir lo que fuera y la miko no lo notaría tan fácil.

Kagome no sabía qué hacer. La verdad es que en el fondo todo se salía de control. Entonces vio como una de las orejas de Inuyasha se movía por una gota que le hizo cosquillas. A la chica le brillaron los ojos y se volteó rápidamente para acomodar su cabello, que mojado ya alcanzaba a cubrirle lo suficiente los pezones, así se sentiría un poco más segura.

Camino hacia Inuyasha con el agua hasta la cintura mientras el hanypu la miraba un poco tenso pero sin moverse. Ella, en vez de quedar frente a él, se colocó en su costado y sin más estiró sus brazos para alcanzar sus orejas y acariciarlas como aquella primera vez. Al hacer eso sus pechos y parte de su torso se pegaron al brazo del hanyou, al que le dio vuelco el corazón y volvió a sentir como su miembro se endurecía.

\- Me gustan – dijo Kagome por lo bajo, sin pensar.

Él ya no podía más, tenía que apresurar las cosas. Volteó para mirarla de frente aunque separados, pues no quería que sintiera… aquello.

\- Dijiste que no era necesario estar casados… ¿es cierto? – No se le ocurrió decir otra cosa, además realmente le intrigaba. Él supo de cómo Sango se negó a dejar que el monje la tocara mientras no se casaran. Miroku se lo contó casi en lágrimas. Mientras él pensaba, Kagome se sonrojó un poco y por un momento sintió temor… ¿acaso Inuyasha no quería compromisos?

\- Lo que dije es cierto – dijo Kagome alejándose un poco más de inuyasha y soltando sus orejas. Inuyasha olía que ese olor tan delicioso se perdía, no podía permitirlo.

\- Kagome… lo que dije dentro de la perla de Shikon fue cierto – Las palabras salían sin pensar, su cuerpo y el deseo no daban espacio para el orgullo o la inseguridad – Creo que yo nací para ti y tú para mí – la chica sintió su corazón explotar – pero… no podemos casarnos aún – la chica no comprendía nada… dio otro paso atrás. Inuyasha se sentía torpe, no le entendía – lo que quiero decir es que debo darte un hogar, Kagome – dijo más resuelto – Yo duermo en un árbol y tú en la cabaña de Kaede junto a Rin y Shippo, las cosas no pueden ser así – el hanyou alzó un poco la voz – Yo te construiré una cabaña y te proveeré de todo lo que necesitas, pero no quisiera esperar hasta ese momento para… - se detuvo en seco. Su pene ya hacía un rato que se había dormido y regresó la inseguridad. Por fortuna, Kagome ya había entendido.

Aunque no terminó la frase, Kagome se sintió en las nubes. Esa era una declaración y más que eso. Además, comprendía ahora su pregunta ¡Claro que podían besarse, tocarse y amarse aunque no estuvieran casados! Sus corazones estaban unidos desde hace mucho.

Ella se arrojó sin miedo a sus brazos, sintiendo por primera vez su cuerpo desnudo (y mojado) sobre el de ella.

\- Inuyasha, yo tampoco quiero esperar.

Empezaba a hacer frío y sobre todo, viento. Kagome se enfermaría.

\- No quiero que te enfermes – le dijo el hanyou mientras perdiendo un poco la razón se agachó para besar a Kagome. El beso se hizo profundo. Kagome le dio su primera (o tal vez segunda) lección cuando metió su lengua a la boca del hanyou, explorando sus colmillos. Él se animó e hizo lo mismo, encontrando un gran placer en la humedad y los movimientos de su lengua.

El cuerpo de la miko se sentía bien sobre el suyo. Sintió como de nuevo su miembro despertaba, cuando una ráfaga pegó directamente en la espalda de Kagome haciéndola temblar. Entonces el hanyou se separó de ella. No quería, pero tampoco quería que ella enfermara.

\- Te traeré ropa seca. Sumérgete un poco más y muévete mientras vengo.

Inuyasha salió de un salto, se puso el pantalón y corrió hacía la cabaña. Ella siguió sus órdenes. No podía creer que sus planes pervertidos terminaran en algo tan romántico… pero ya habría tiempo. Mientras tanto, disfrutó de las atenciones de Inuyasha, quien la arropó y se aseguró que se tomara un té caliente de regreso en la cabaña.

Antes de dormir, Kagome deseo que Inuyasha durmiera con ella, pero sabía que el orgullo no se lo permitiría pues esa no era su cabaña. Entonces planeo las futuras clases de sexualidad, donde jugaría un poco con la mente del hanyou. La miko soltó una risilla antes de rendirse ante el sueño.

FIN


End file.
